leahs_original_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
A witch is a human being, male or female, which is born with or has gained the ability to manifest magical powers through The Founders. Witches can be either good or evil but only good witches are titled "protectors of the innocent". Witches and witchcraft has been around since the beginning of civilisation on Earth, since then witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through families and generations. Most witches use their powers to hunt and vanquish demons in order to help protect innocents. To help protect innocents and lead them away from evil witches are not allowed to cast spells for personal gain, doing so would result in consequences that greatly affect their surroundings and peers. Every magical family has their own Book of Shadows, a book where all the family's knowledge and spells are written down for the next generation of witches to use and learn. Witches may write about demons, light beings and myths and can write up their own spells to help pass down their skills. Powers and Abilities A witch possesses the innate abilities to cast spells, making potions, scrying and communicating with spirits, every family of witches own their own familial power that its carried throughout the generations within the family. In addition to this, every individual witch has their own personal power which they develop at any point in their life after coming into their powers. Every witch's powers develop and grow and new additional , possibly passive, powers may grow alongside these abilities as their soul ages. In witch families with blood siblings, the eldest is typically the strongest and displays the most intense powers. Basic Abilities * Spell Casting: to be able to cast spells and rituals. * Scrying: to be able to search for other magical beings through the use of crystals and maps. * Potion Making: to be able to brew and make potions. * Mediumship: to be able to communicate spirits and dead beings. Powers * Familial Powers: powers that are passed down through magical families. * Personal Powers: powers that are unique and individual to every witch. Removing a witch's powers It is possible for a witch to have their powers taken away, either through stripping themselves of their powers or if someone else removes their power. Removing a witch's power strips their status as a witch and makes them mortal, they can not regain their powers unless they remove another witches powers and gain theirs. However, a former witch's children may still grow up to be witches. Power Stripping A witch can strip themselves of their own powers through a spell and a potion are used combined. Witches that want to remove their powers are titled "suicidal witches" by others. If a witch wants to rid their powers they need another witch or mortal present to absorb their powers otherwise the witch's own powers will kill them. The power stripping spell must be something that the witch own spell, it has to be personal and no power stripping spell is the same. Forced removal The only other way a witch's powers can be removed is if someone forcibly removes their powers. An evil being, such as a demon, can remove a witch's power by using their demonic powers and reciting the power stripping spell that the witch has made. By doing this their power is immediately absorbed by the evil being. Notable Witches * Phoebe Fox * Rosemary Fox * Penelope Fox * Maria Fox * Sylvia Matthews * Joy Freeman * Steve Freeman * April Freeman Trivia * This version of witches is mainly based off of those shown in Charmed. Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Magic Universe